La descente au enfer
by bademo
Summary: Un nouvel élève arrive à l'école. Il changera la vie d'un certain blondinet d'une façon spectaculaire.
1. Chapter 1

_Petit introduction **:**_ Tout d'abord, ceci est ma première fanfic alors ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de parfait. Un petit SasuNaru bien spécial.

Pour le titre, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux!

_Titre__:_ La descente au enfer_  
_

_Note de l'auteur_ : Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Je vous préviens, il y aura la possibilité d'avoir des lemons détaillés au long de la lecture (pas le premier chapitre)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

C'était par une nuit pluvieuse que Naruto se réveilla en sursaut. Il sentait sont cœur battre la chamade sous sa main. Il sentait la sueur perler sur son front et sa nuque. De légers tremblements agitaient son autre main qui accrochait sa couverture. Un cauchemar atroce hantait ces nuits depuis quelque temps, l'empêchant de dormir ses 8 heures de sommeil nécessaire.

C'était toujours le même ou presque. Au commencement, Naruto était assis sous un arbre en fleur. Un cerisier, en déduisait-il par la couleur des pétales rosés éparpillés autour du tronc. Le paysage était peuplé de ces arbres et d'herbes vertes et lumineuses. Il entendait un ruisseau cascadé non loin. Un bruit cristallin et pur. Le blond se levait pour aller marcher sur un sentier de terre. Plus il avançait, plus le décor changeait. Les arbres ne possédaient plus de fleur, l'herbe était de plus en plus jaune et moins scintillante. Quelque pas encore et les arbres devenaient rabougris et effrayant. Il n'y avait plus d'herbe, seulement de la terre noire où les pieds de Naruto s'enfonçaient légèrement. Soudain, il s'arrête pour attendre quelque chose. Il attend, il attend… Après deux minutes d'attente qui paraît une éternité pour le blond, un mouvement se fait sentir au loin. Il sent un murmure. Il est inaudible mais Naruto sait qu'il va devenir de plus en plus assourdissant. Il l'entend, maintenant, clairement. Il proclame : «Que fais-tu là!» La voix répète sans cesse ces paroles. Tout-à-coup, la silhouette au loin se rapproche dangereusement. Le blond entend la voix encore et encore, mais il ne prend pas la fuite; il ne bouge même pas d'un pouce. Pourtant, il commence à être effrayé et terrifié. Comme à chaque fois, il se réveille en sursaut avant d'avoir pu identifier la «chose». Par contre, il se souvient de sa silhouette qui n'était pas humaine. Un animal qui marche à quatre pattes possédant une queue touffue.

Naruto se leva et alla se verser un verre d'eau. 2h00 du matin. Cette fois-ci, le cauchemar avait été plus précis. Il avait presque aperçu la présence. Le blond était sûr que c'était un animal sauvage. Étant donné l'heure, Naruto décida de se rendormir. Il essaya jusqu'à 5h30 précisément, mais peine perdu, son esprit ne voulait plus retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il décida de se préparer pour sa journée d'école. Le blond pris sa douche, mangea un peu et mis son uniforme noir et blanc de son collège. Il était maintenant 7h00 : l'heure à laquelle Naruto doit descendre de son appartement pour aller attendre le bus. Ce qu'il fit.

Un fois rendu à l'école, le blond se dirigea vers sa case pour y prendre ses cahiers d'école. Il croisa beaucoup de ses amis qui étaient occupé à parler de leur soirée d'hier soir. Il y avait eu un super party d'anniversaire de Temari, mais il avait décidé de ne pas y aller parce qu'il accumulait la fatigue depuis que les cauchemars avaient commencé. Naruto se dirigea vers sa classe et attendis que la cloche sonne. Comme à l'habitude Shikamaru était en retard. C'était son voisin de bureau depuis la maternel. Il était ultra fainéant, mais avait d'excellentes notes. Ce qui faisait enrager toutes la classe sauf le blond, étant donné que parfois, il copiait sur lui en examen. Il arrivait à avoir de bonnes notes et c'est cela qui lui a permis de ne pas redoubler plusieurs fois. Il arriva seulement 5 minutes en retard cette fois. Le professeur arriva, mais ne dit rien face à l'atitude de Shikamaru, c'était son meilleur élève. M. Asuma était un bon professeur dans l'ensemble, mais sa matière, les mathématiques, était atrocement dure et pénible. Le blond ne pouvait qu'avoir la note de passage, même en regardant sur la copie de Shikamaru. Celui-ci était trop rapide pour lui et il n'arrivait pas à tout recopié.

Asuma commença par nous dire bonjour, comme chaque fois qu'il commençait un cours avec une classe. Il nous annonça aussi que nous aurions un nouvel élève dans notre école. Les murmures commencèrent à se propager dans la classe. Un garçon entra dans la salle. On entendit les filles murmurer encore plus. Il était beau, vraiment beau. Cheveux noir, yeux sombres, grand, musclé. Le rêve de toutes les filles, cependant il avait un visage froid et impassible avec une touche d'arrogance.

«Il se prénomme Sasuke Uchiwa et il va finir l'année scolaire ici pour cause de problème personnel.» dit Asuma «Tu veux en dire plus sur toi, Sasuke?»

«Hum, non pas trop, j'ai rien à dire.» déclara le foncé.

Asuma lui désigna une place, juste à côté de Naruto et Sakura. Celle-ci jubilait intérieurement car le nouveau allait être son voisin de classe. Le blond, lui, paraissait plutôt curieux face à Sasuke. Celui-ci s'assit et regarda Naruto avec des yeux étranges; un mélange d'amusement et d'envie. Un léger sourire sadique anima ces lèvres pendant 2 ou 3 secondes, puis Sasuke regarda en avant. Le cours débuta et Naruto n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards discrets à son voisin. Celui-ci semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Quand le cours fut fini Asuma demanda à Sasuke et le blond à venir à son bureau.

-J'ai un service à te demander Naruto. Pourrais-tu faire visiter l'école à Sasuke? Je te donnerais bien sûr un laissez-passer pour tout l'avant midi.» demanda Asuma.

-Si j'ai bien compris, vous me permettez de rater 2 cours pour accompagné le nouvel élève dans l'école?» demanda Naruto

Asuma acquiesça. Il gribouilla sur une feuille de papier et la donna au nouveau.

-Voici le laissez-passer. Merci, Naruto» déclara Asuma.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la classe et se dirigèrent vers les rangées de cases. Le blond montra la sienne et montra celle de Sasuke qui n'était pas très loin.

-Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto et je serais ton guide pour aujourd'hui, dit le blond avec entrain.

-Tu connais déjà mon nom et merci de me montrer ton école, dit Sasuke en regardant intensément Naruto.

Le blond eu un léger mal à l'aise. Il lui montra la cafétéria, les salles de cours, le gymnase et la cour. Il lui expliqua aussi les règlements de l'école et la personnalité de chaque professeur.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à me le demander.

- J'aurais en effet un service à te demander. On m'a appris que vous étiez en train de faire un travail long. Les professeurs mon dit qu'il me donnerait plus de temps, mais ils n'ont pas le temps de m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit. J'aimerais que tu m'explique ce que j'ai à faire.

- Bien sûr, tu peux venir chez moi ce soir. J'ai un appartement, je te montrerais où. On s'attend à l'entré de l'école.»

L'heure du dîner arriva. Naruto rejoignit ces amis tandis que Sasuke allait voir quelques autres professeurs pour se présenter et se renseigner sur les travaux à accomplir.

Quand le blond s'assit à sa table habituelle, tous ces amis lui posèrent mille et une questions sur le beau Sasuke.

-A-t-il une petite amie? Venant de Sakura et Ino.

-Pourquoi il a changé d'école? De Kiba.

- Il a quel âge? De Tenten.

- Où il habite? De Temari

-D'où il vient? De Neji

- Je suis désolé de vous dire que nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé. Je lui ai simplement montré l'école. Ah, aussi il vient chez moi ce soir pour que je lui dise comment faire un travail, dit Naruto essoufflé par tant de questions sans réponses.

Tout le monde soupira et commença à manger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La douleur d'une famille

Le reste des cours fut des plus banales. Le blond ne revit pas Sasuke. Cela la voulait sûrement dire qu'ils n'avaient plus de cours en commun. La dernière cloche sonna enfin. Naruto se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'école pour attendre le nouveau. Celui-ci arriva 30 minutes en retard.

-Désolé, Shizune ne me lâchait pas, dit le foncé en gardant son traditionnel ton de voix.

-Sa va, ce n'est pas grave.

-J'ai encore quelque chose à te demander. Étant donné que demain c'est samedi, je me demandais si je ne pouvais pas dormir chez toi. Je suis seul dans mon appartement et je ennui.

- Euh, bien sûr, dit Naruto, un peu sur le choc.

Le blond entraina Sasuke dans le bus qui venait d'arriver.

Une fois arrivé à la maison, Naruto commença à faire le lit de son invité. Sasuke, lui, regardait partout, l'air froid comme à l'habitude.

-Tu veux prendre une douche, Sasuke?

-Pas tout de suite, je vais attendre un peu.

Une fois le lit de fortune terminé, Naruto commença à préparé des Ramen, son plat préféré.

-T'aime les Ramen, Sasuke?

-J'aime bien.

Ils mangèrent avec appétit après une dure journée d'école. Naruto débarrassa la table quand tout fut terminé. Les garçons commencèrent à faire le devoir et s'entraidaient. Le blond expliqua à Sasuke le travail long.

-Sasuke, je peux te demander un truc?

- Mouais.

-Pourquoi tu as changé d'école en pleine année scolaire.

- C'est compliqué. Disons qu'il y a eu des problèmes dans ma famille.

- Ah, je comprends que tu ne veuille pas en parler.

- Si, j'ai envie d'en parler, mais je me demande comment le faire. C'est assez dramatique. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre.

-Vas-y, si tu en as envie. Sa me fera plaisir de t'écouter.

- Hum, d'accord… Par où commencer. Bon, je suis né dans une petite famille. J'avais un frère plus vieux que moi. Quand j'ais eu 14 ans, mon frère en avait 18 et il est parti de la maison, me laissant seul avec mes deux parents. J'étais heureux jusqu'à temps que mon père devienne alcoolique à cause que mon frère prenait de la drogue. Il buvait chaque soir au moins une bouteille de vin ou 18 bières en 2 heures. Il était donc très saoul à chaque soir. Un jour ma mère est partie faire des commissions après une dispute conjugale. Mon père a but plus qu'à l'habitude cette fois. Tu veux que je continu? Le reste est vraiment sadique.

-Non vas-y, je suis capable d'en prendre.

- Ok, Alors mon père a pris un couteau et commençait à s'entaillé les épaules et les bras. Je lui ai crié d'arrêter et il m'a regardé avec un sourire sadique. Il s'est approché de moi, m'a pris un bras et me l'a entaillé.

Sasuke remonta la manche de son uniforme et montra une grande cicatrice. Elle avait l'air très profonde. Elle partait de l'endos de la main, jusqu'au du creux du coude.

-Sa dut faire très mal. C'est pour sa que Shizune, l'infirmière, ta garder un peu après l'école.

-Oui, elle voulait savoir si sa me dérangeait de mettre des chandails à manches courtes pour l'éducation physique. Elle voulait aussi savoir si sa me faisait encore mal. Je lui ai répondu que ce n'était rien comparé au moment où mon père me l'a faite. Pour continuer ma tragédie, quand ma mère est revenu, mon père lui ai dit que je n'avais pas fait attention et que je m'étais coupé avec la hache. Ma mère l'a cru. On m'a transporté à l'hôpital. J'ai eu à peu près 30 points de suture et j'ai eu de la chance de survivre. Mon père est entré dans ma chambre pendant que ma mère parlait au médecin et le remerciait. Il m'a dit que si je disais la vérité j'allais le regretter amèrement.

-Donc, tu as gardé sa jusqu'à aujourd'hui?

-Non, je l'ai dit à ma mère et au médecin, mais ils ne m'ont pas cru. Le médecin a proposé une psychothérapeute pour jeune. On me la fait consulter pendant 3 mois. Mon père ne m'avait plus jamais fait de mal jusqu'au jour où il a apprit la vrai raison de ma présence chez le psychothérapeute. Il m'a fait sortir de là. Mon enfer à commencer peu de temps après. Tout à débuter le jour où ma mère avait décidé de partir en vacance 1 semaine avec ces amis dans un centre de relaxation. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, j'avais tellement peur que mon père ne me coupe encore. Tu veux la suite?

-Oui, mais pauvre toi.

Sasuke gardait toujours sa mine froide et distante. Il ne semblait pas se préoccupé de la violence de son père.

-Le pire est à venir. Quand ma mère est partie, je me suis réfugié dans ma chambre et je m'étais dit que j'irais chez mon frère le temps que ma mère revienne. Il m'avait dit où il habitait. Je pense que mon frère voulait me protéger en me garantissant un abri. J'avais commencé à faire mes bagages quand mon père est entré dans ma chambre sans cogner. Il m'a pris mon sac de voyage de mes mains et l'a jeté à terre. Je commençais à pleurer. Il me frappa. Je tombais sur le lit sous le choc. Je ne voulais plus bouger, je me suis mis instinctivement en boule et me protégeait la tête. Mon père paru se calmer et s'assit à côté de mon lit. Il me flatta les cheveux avec douceur. J'ai cru qu'il voulait s'excuser alors je me suis relevé et me suis assit à côté de lui. Il regardait dans le vide en continuant à me flatter les cheveux. Soudain, il a enlevé son chandail et déboutonné son pantalon. Puis, il m'a arraché les miens avec violence. Je voulais m'enfuir mais il ma pris par le bras et m'a coucher sur le dos sur le lit. Je me débattais, mais un garçon de 14 ans presque 15 ne peux rien contre son propre père. Il s'est couché sur moi. Je sentais son corps musclé sur le mien et son cœur battant à tout rompre. Je sentais aussi une bosse sur l'arrière de ma cuisse. Il me chuchota à l'oreille de rester calme. T'es sûr que tu veux la suite parce qu'à voir ton visage, tu ne me donne pas l'air de vouloir?

-Oui, je la veux ta suite. Je n'en reviens juste pas!

- Bon bah tu t'imagine sûrement la suite. Mon père ma demander de me relever et de lui faire des trucs pas catholiques.

- Mon dieu, c'est dégoutant. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Ah, mais ce n'est pas vraiment tout. Il m'a fait faire et fait beaucoup de chose. Les couteaux, il adorait me les glissé sur la poitrine et dans le dos. Juste assez pour faire saigner sans que se ne soit dangereux pour ma vie. Il m'a aussi réellement violé. Un soir que ma mère n'était pas là, il est entré tout bourré et nu dans ma chambre. Il m'a enlevé mon pyjama et m'a pénétrer violement. Ce qui est le plus dur, c'est que j'entendais ces râles de plaisirs. Il me l'a fait tellement de fois. Il prenait un malin plaisir à me faire souffrir. Ces mains me touchaient partout sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que se soit. J'ai eu le goût de me laver après ma «première fois» si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Il ne m'a pas laissé faire et a décidé de me parler. Mon père était tellement bourré que j'avais de la misère à le comprendre. Il me serrait le bras tellement fort que je criais. Il a mis sa main sur ma bouche et m'a dit de ne rien dire, que je méritais ce qu'il me faisait. J'ai décidé de ne rien dire. Cependant, un jour il a eu la mauvaise idée de venir dans ma chambre alors que ma mère était là. J'ai fait tellement de bruit que ma mère est venu me retrouver et à vu la scène.

-Je suis surpris! Sa va aller? Je pense que je n'aurais peut-être pas dut te le demander.

-Non crois moi, je l'ai raconté à beaucoup de psychologues, de médecins et tout plein de spécialistes. Je devais le raconter en détail. On m'a sorti de ma famille à 16 ans. Je pouvais subvenir à mes besoins seuls. Mon père est en prison, ma mère est morte de chagrin parce qu'elle ne s'est pas occupé de moi correctement et mon frère à déménager et je n'ai pas de nouvelle de lui. On soupçonne mon frère d'avoir vécu la même chose que moi et que c'est la cause de pourquoi il est parti. Je pense que oui, mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

-Je pense que tu devrais aller prendre une douche, maintenant.

-Oui merci.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Désir nouveau

Il était 10h00 du soir. Les garçons n'avaient pas vu l'heure passée. Après quelques minutes, Sasuke sorti de la douche avec une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Naruto vit plein de cicatrices sur sa poitrine et son dos. De toutes petites, mais qui paraissaient encore après quelques années. Il vit aussi un piercing sur le mamelon gauche de Sasuke. Le blond détourna la tête rapidement car le rouge lui montait au joues.

-Désolé de me montrer comme ça! Normalement, je suis seul, dit Sasuke avec une mine plus dépressive encore.

-Non sa va! Fait comme chez toi.

-Merci, Naruto. Tu es vraiment gentil, déclara Sasuke avec un léger sourire.

Le blond décida d'aller prendre sa douche lui aussi. Une fois fait, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Sasuke était assis sur le sien.

-Heu, bonne nuit, Sasuke. Si tu te lève avant moi, n'hésite pas à me réveiller.

-Tu veux qu'on dorme déjà? C'est un peu tôt, non? J'aimerais te faire essayer un truc.

-Ah bon, c'est quoi?

-Un truc, dit Sasuke en souriant.

Le plus beau sourire que Naruto ait jamais vu venant du foncé. Celui-ci sortit une petite poche de plastique. Elle contenait des comprimés.

-C'est quoi?, demanda Naruto avec un air méfiant.

-Des trucs vraiment bons.

-C'est de la drogue! Tu te drogue, Sasuke! Même après ce que tu as vécu, ce n'est pas une solution.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment de la drogue. C'est plus un tranquillisant. Je voudrais que tu essais avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Je te respecte beaucoup, mais, moi, la drogue ce n'est pas mon truc.

-C'est pas de la drogue, prend le comme un bonbon.

-Tu ne trouve pas que tu joues avec le feu.

-Non, dit Sasuke en avalant un comprimé.

-T'es malade… Moi, je ne prends pas ça.

-Si je te donne quelque chose en échange, tu le feras?

Naruto hésita quelques secondes de trop. Sasuke étira un sourire et lécha ses lèvres d'une façon assez perverse. Il se leva et donna un comprimé à Naruto tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille «Une seule fois, pour moi.» Le blond en avala une. Il avait beaucoup de misère à résister à Sasuke et il se demandait pourquoi. L'effet du cachet se fit sentir assez rapidement. Une chaleur bienfaisante entoura le corps de Naruto. Celui-ci n'arrivait plus à penser de la même manière. Il ressentait quelques choses d'étranges dans son corps quand il regardait l'Uchiwa. Il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir. Ce n'était pas un tranquillisant, mais un stimulant. Le blond ressentait maintenant énormément de désir envers Sasuke.

Sasuke s'approcha un peu. Lentement, le foncé se collait à Naruto. Celui-ci ne recula même pas, hypnotisé par les beaux yeux sombres de son ami. Sasuke bougea le bras et entoura la taille du blond.

-Qu'est… qu'est-ce que tu fais?

L'Uchiwa ne répondit pas et s'approcha encore. Les garçons n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- As-tu peur de moi?

-Euhh, réussi simplement à dire Naruto.

La bouche de Sasuke s'empara violemment de celle de Naruto. Le foncé s'accrocha au blond qui essayait de se décollé faiblement. Le blond n'aimait pas la sensation de ce baiser rapide. Sasuke mis fin au baiser violent quand il vit que Naruto le repoussait plus durement.

- Laisse-toi faire, Naruto, ordonna doucement Sasuke. Laisse la pilule faire son effet.

Une main de Sasuke tenait Naruto solidement par la taille et l'autre essayait de contenir les mains du blond. Le foncé coucha Naruto sur le dos et l'enjamba en tenant fermement ses mains.

- J'ai envie de toi, Naruto, déclara Sasuke dans un murmure.

-Non, laisse-moi. Ne me touche pas, dit Naruto, de moins en moins convaincu.

Le blond commençait à faiblir. Sasuke approcha encore son visage de Naruto. Il frôla ces lèvres si douces. Il attendit que le blond cède de lui-même. Si c'était lui qui l'embrassait, ce ne serait pas un viol, ce serait juste un petite expérience. Naruto cessa de résister bien rapidement à cause de la proximité des lèvres du foncé et le bruit de ses respirations accélérées par le désir. Il s'empara des lèvres de Sasuke, tendrement. Sous la douceur du baiser, il ouvrit la bouche et senti la lange de Sasuke s'introduire. Le blond mêla la sienne avec celle du foncé d'une façon quelque peu maladroite.

Le premier baiser que Naruto ait reçu de toute sa vie fut avec un garçon rencontrer aujourd'hui. C'était bon, tendre, doux. Il en voulait encore et encore. Une sensation de chaleur et de bien-être l'habitait. Le blond commençait à ressentir du désir pour la première fois de sa vie. Il était effrayé par ce pouvoir que Sasuke avait sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment une personne du même sexe que lui pouvait l'attirer autant. L'homosexualité ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Naruto se croyait hétérosexuel car il aimait bien la compagnie féminine. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé une fille. Il les considérait toutes comme des amies. Un garçon rencontrer ce matin avait pris son cœur d'assaut et l'avait attaché à lui.

Naruto était sous le charme du beau Sasuke, mais n'était néanmoins pas consentant pour sa proximité. Il repoussa le foncé et pris un air indigné car il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu pour le moment.

-T'es content là?

-Oui très. Tu dis que tu n'as pas d'expérience, mais tu embrasse assez bien.

Naruto voulu le frapper, mais Sasuke retint ces mains. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du blond : «Je peux te faire plus.» Le brun descendit la bouche sur le cou de Naruto. Celui-ci surpris lâcha un gémissement de plaisir. Sasuke senti les frissons qui parcourait le blond et se senti de plus en plus excité. Il enleva ses mains qui retenaient celles de Naruto pour le caresser. Celui-ci se débattit un peu sans grandes convictions. À quoi bon? Sasuke avait dans la tête de s'amuser et il était plus fort que lui. Leur bouche s'unit à nouveau. Leurs langues s'entrecroisaient tendrement. Soudains, Naruto senti une bosse dur sur sa cuisse et commença à vraiment avoir peur. Il repoussa Sasuke qui le regarda intensément dans les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas plus.

-Aller juste un peu, demanda Sasuke avec insistance.

-Pas maintenant, je t'en pris, dit Naruto qui cherchait un moyen de se sortir de dessous Sasuke.

- Si tu me jure que demain, je peux faire ce que je veux, je te laisserais tranquille.

- D'… D'accord, hésita Naruto.

Le blond avait une envie folle du foncé, cependant, n'ayant aucune expérience sexuelle avec une fille et encore moins avec un garçon, il avait peur. Peur d'avoir mal, de ne pas aimer cela, de ne plus être capable d'arrêter Sasuke. Le blond avait peur de son propre désir et où il allait le mener. Il redoutait tellement de chose pour ce lendemain. Naruto se demandait si le foncé allait être gentil avec lui ou s'il allait faire ce qu'il veut comme a son habitude.

Sasuke descendit du lit et rejoignit le sien. Il jeta un dernier regard insistant à Naruto et se coucha.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Confidences

Encore le même cauchemar. Naruto se retrouvait assit sous un beau cerisier en fleur. Il se leva et commença à marcher sur un sentier de terre noir. Le blond marchait vers les arbres mort. Le même mouvement se fit voir au loin. La voix déclarant «Que fais-tu là!» omniprésente. La silhouette avançant vers lui sans qu'il n'esquisse un seul mouvement. Soudain, il vit clairement la «chose» qui lui faisait tellement peur dans son cauchemar : un renard roux. Il avançait lentement vers Naruto d'une démarche majestueuse et altière. «Que fais-tu dans mon antre, jeune blond?», la voix était froide avec une pointe d'amusement dans le ton. Le blond se mis à genou instinctivement. Le renard le contourna. Naruto senti la queue de l'animal le frôlé dans le cou.

-Je suis venu pour t'éliminer.

Le renard fit un bruit strident. Un genre de sifflement aigue.

-Tu ne peux pas, je fais partie de toi. Je pourrais même dire que je suis toi!

L'animal roux se remit devant Naruto et doucement changea de forme pour devenir une copie conforme du blond.

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut et en criant, plein de sueur. Il réveilla brutalement Sasuke qui se replia sur lui-même.

-Sasuke, je suis désolé. Il n'y a rien.

Le foncé ne bougea pas. On l'entendait haleter bruyamment.

Flash back de Sasuke---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il se retrouva quelques années en arrière. Sasuke était âgé de 15 ans. Le foncé venait tout juste des les avoir. Son père avait déjà commencé à lui faire des sévices, mais il gérait et se laissait faire. Un beau soir, il entendit son père crier dans son sommeil. Sa mère n'était pas là, encore une fois, le laissant seul avec son père qu'il détestait.

Le père de Sasuke rentra dans sa chambre en furie. Il se mit à le marteler de coup sans raison. Le foncé avait mal, très mal. Il criait, mais son père ne s'arrêtait pas.

- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais ne me fait plus mal, répétait Sasuke en gémissant de peur.

Son père s'arrêta, le considéra de ses yeux et se calma aussitôt. Le foncé se mis en boule et répétait sans cesse la même phrase «Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais ne me fait plus mal» en gémissant de douleur et de peur. Il avait la joue droite éclatée et énormément d'ecchymoses sur les bras et sur les jambes. Son ventre le faisait souffrir.

Le père de l'Uchiwa s'assit sur le lit et regarda la boule que son fils formait.

- Déshabille-toi, demanda avec force son père.

Sasuke s'exécuta.

-C'est bien de m'obéir, dit l'adulte en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

Soudain, le père pris le menton de son fils violemment et le regarda dans les yeux avec une lueur malicieuse. Sasuke le repoussa avec colère et hargne.

- Laisse-toi faire et je ne te bâterais plus.

-Je ne veux pas ça, répondit Sasuke en pleurant. Je suis tanné de tout ça!

Le père Uchiwa frappa son fils avec force. Le foncé s'écroula sur le lit, sonné. L'adulte le pris par les bras et le poussa en dehors du lit. Sasuke retomba mollement sur le sol. Il essaya de se relever, mais son père l'en empêcha en mettant un pied sur son dos.

-Tu me dois obéissance, mon fils.

-Non, plus jamais je ne me laisserais faire.

Le père l'écrasa violemment sur le sol. Sasuke étouffait. Tout-à-coup le pied s'enleva pour donner un coup sur le ventre. Jamais, il n'avait autant souffert.

-Je te demande pardon, papa, dit Sasuke avec soumission. Je ne le referais plus.

-C'est mieux comme ça, répondit son père en le transportant jusqu'à son lit. Maintenant dors.

Son père quitta la pièce comme si de rien n'était, laissant son fils en proie à la haine, la colère, la douleur et la tristesse.

Fin du flash back de Sasuke------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-J'aurais dut te dire que je faisais des cauchemars, déclara Naruto avec insistance. Je suis désolé.

-Ne me fait pas de mal, s'il te plaît, dit Sasuke en gémissant de peur. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais ne me fait pas mal.

-Tout va bien Sasuke. Ce n'est que moi, Naruto, dit le blond en descendant de son lit.

Il s'approcha du foncé tranquillement. Le blond déposa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Il le senti se raidir et l'entendit pleurer. Naruto pencha sa tête et embrassa Sasuke dans le cou. Le foncé se détendit aussitôt et se releva péniblement.

-Je suis désolé, dit Sasuke. Quand mon père faisait des cauchemars et qu'il cirait dans son sommeil, il venant dans ma chambre pour me battre. Il me l'a fait trois fois.

- Euh, t'as vraiment pas eu la vie facile.

Naruto pris Sasuke dans ses bras. Le foncé le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé pour … hier, dit Sasuke en regardant le cadrant. Il est 2 heures du matin.

-Pourquoi tu as fat ça au juste.

-Un jour j'ai revu mon frère et il m'en a donné en me disant que j'aillais pouvoir oublier ces moments avec mon père pour quelques heures. Le problème c'est que ça marche et je suis accro. Ces pilules m'empêchent de penser. C'est pourquoi je t'ai sauté dessus.

-C'est uniquement à cause de cette merde. J'avoue que la sensation est intéressante, mais sa reste de la drogue.

-Mais je dois te dire que je ressens un petit quelque chose pour toi, sinon je ne t'aurais pas touché.

Naruto regarda Sasuke bouche bée.

-Tu veux dire que tu es homo!

- On dirait bien. Je tiens à te dire que j'ai déjà sorti avec des filles, mais sa ne durait jamais longtemps. Comme toi surement. Si tu ne ressens rien, dit le moi pour que j'essais d'oublier ça.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec une fille, dit Naruto en rougissant. Avec personne en fait.

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de le regarder bouche bée.

-Tu veux dire que tu es vierge!

Naruto rougit en regardant ailleurs. Il acquiesça de la tête lentement.

-Tu as surement déjà ressenti quelque chose de spécial pour quelqu'un.

-Hum, je dois dire que non, pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas c'est quoi l'amour.

- Je vais te poser une question. Qu'à tu ressenti envers moi quand je t'ai embrassé?

- Heu, je me suis senti bien. J'avais chaud. J'aimais bien.

-Bon bah c'est une bonne nouvelle pour moi. Je ne te laisse pas indifférent.

Naruto rougit encore et laissa un bâillement s'échapper.

-Je vais te laisser dormir, déclara Sasuke en riant.

Le blond se dirigea vers son lit et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Sasuke le regarda dormir un peu et sombra dans le sommeil lui aussi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Un matin calme

Le soleil commençait à se lever. Sasuke se leva de son lit de fortune et vint prendre place à côté de Naruto. Celui-ci senti sa présence tellement proche de lui. Son cœur s'accéléra. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un était aussi près de lui dans un lit. Pour prolonger le moment de la proximité de Sasuke, le blond fit semblant de dormir. Naruto senti le dos de Sasuke sur le sien et ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter. Le brun rit un petit peu et se décolla.

-Je t'ai réveillé, dit Sasuke. Je suis désolé.

-Non sa va, répondit Naruto en baillant. Mais, je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon lit.

-Tu étais tellement mignon que je n'ai pas pu résister.

Le blond rougit aussitôt. Sasuke s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille : «J'ai droit à un baiser ce matin?» Le rouge s'empara de toute la figure de Naruto. Il acquiesça de la tête doucement. Le foncé s'approcha lentement et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Le simple baiser se transforma peu à peu n baiser torride. Sasuke était sur Naruto et les mains du foncé partirent à la découverte du corps du blond. Après quelques minutes d'embrassade, Naruto y mis fin.

-C'est un peu rapide pour moi, tout ça, déclara le blond.

-Je prendrais mon temps, dit Sasuke en embrassant Naruto sur le front.

Il se leva et demanda : «Tu veux que je te fasse un petit déjeuné?»

Naruto s'était déjà rendormis. Sasuke le regarda quelques minutes et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se prit des croissants dans l'armoire et les grignota lentement en réfléchissant.

_Faisons le point._

_De un : j'ai failli violer Naruto et ce n'est pas bien du tout. Cependant, il ressent peut-être un petit quelque chose pour moi. Ça, c'est bien!_

_De deux : je m'étais dit d'arrêter ces putains de pilules. De plus, j'en ai donné à Naruto. Bravo c'est fort '¬¬. Cependant, il a dit avoir eu un intéressant sentiment._

_De trois : j'ai oublié d'appeler mon frère pour lui dire que je suis dans le coin. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui parler… Après tout, c'est un drogué. C'est vrai qu'il m'a dit qu'il commençait à arrêter les drogues fortes. De plus, c'est un vrai piqueur de petite amie. Si je lui parle de Naruto, je suis fini, mon blond va tomber sous le charme. Qui ne voudrait pas d'un Uchiwa plus vieux?_

Flash back de Sasuke----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Je te présente Karin, ma nouvelle petite amie, dit Sasuke, alors âgé de 16 ans.

-Très jolies, répondit Itachi avec un sourire charmeur.

Karin rougie et lui rendit son sourire. Sasuke soupira fortement.

-Karin, tu peux m'attendre dans ma chambre, s'il te plaît, demanda le foncé.

-Euh, bien sûr, répondit sa petite amie, étonnée.

Une fois qu'elle fut hors de porter de sa voix, Sasuke dit :

-Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu séduises mes petites amies?

-C'est plus fort que moi. Tu as bon goût tu sais? J'aimerais bien lui faire connaître les plaisirs qu'un homme d'âge mûre tel que moi peut lui procurer.

-Rahhh T'exagère vraiment trop. Je suis assez bon au lit quand même. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es plus vieux que tu es meilleur.

-Justement, si. J'ai plus d'expérience que toi. On fait un concours. Elle couche avec moi et après, elle dit qui est le meilleur.

-Je te signale que je n'ai pas encore couché avec elle. Je la respecte.

-Tu ne veux pas dire qu'elle est vierge. Itachi se retenait de rire.

-Je ne sais pas et cela m'est égal.

-Dans mon temps, les filles et les garçons couchaient ensemble et réfléchissait après. C'était le bon temps.

-Je te rappelle que c'était il y a seulement quelques années. C'est toujours comme ça, mais moi je suis un gentleman.

-Je m'excuse, mon petit frère. Notre père arrive. Je veux que tu t'enferme dans la chambre, je n'ai pas envie que tu entendes notre «discussion».

-D'accord. Essai de ne rien briser cette fois.

-Oui, maman numéro 2.

Trois jours après cette rencontre.

-TU FAIS QUOI LÀ, demanda Sasuke en regardant son frère dans le lit de la chambre d'invité avec Karin.

-Oups, tu nous as trouvé…, dit Itachi.

-J'en revient pas, c'est quoi ce bordel.

-Je m'excuse Sasuke, mais ton frère est tellement sexy, dit Karin en reluquant Itachi. Tout est de ma faute. Je lui ai forcé la main.

-Bah tu ne vas pas me dire que tu l'as violé quand même, répondit Sasuke, amèrement.

Itacchi regardait son frère, puis baissa les yeux. Karin se leva et s'habilla. Elle passa à côté du cadet qui la regarda avec dédain. La jeune fille lui mis une main sur l'épaule et lui dit : «Désolé, Sasuke. Je dois te dire que je ne sortais avec toi que pour avoir ton frère.» Ces mots rentrèrent dans le cœur du foncé comme des lames aiguisée. Il regarda son frère qui semblait vraiment honteux. Il ne lui en voulait pas parce qu'il savait que c'était dur de résister à une femme qui sait comment avoir ce qu'elle veut telle Karin. De toute façon, elle et lui, ça ne marchait pas bien. Cependant, se faire tromper dans sa maison et avec son frère en plus, était un coup dur. Cela faisait trois fois que cela se produisait. Les filles sortaient avec lui parce qu'il semblait froid et distant. Quand elles voyaient son frère, elles le laissaient pour lui ou, dans ce cas présent, elles couchaient avec et le laissaient en plan. Normalement son frère refusait de sortir avec ces filles, par respect pour son frère, mais une partie de jambes en l'air, ça il ne refuserait jamais cela, même si c'est un coup dur pour son cadet. Sasuke se demandait souvent qu'est-ce qu'il ferait si ce serait lui que les filles voulaient au lieu de son frère.

Fin flash back de Sasuke------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Laissons les mauvais souvenirs. Revenons à mon point important. Il faut que je l'appelle. Bon bah je vais l'appeler quand je serais chez moi. Je vais dire que j'avais plein de devoir et que je l'ai oublié. Il faudrait que je lui demande où il habite aussi. Sa fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je pourrais lui rendre une visite._

_De trois : Il faut que je demande à Naruto si je peux encore rester à coucher. Il faut dire qu'il m'attire énormément. Dès que je l'ai vu, je le voulais. Le problème c'est qu'il n'a jamais connu le sexe, ni l'amour d'ailleurs. Il faut que je prenne mon temps. C'est tellement dur des fois. Non faut que je pense à autre chose. Pas à son corps qui doit être musclé, à son visage si doux et innocent, à ses lèvres si douces… Zut, la je suis grave ¬¬.Je peux pas m'en empêcher._

Pendant que Sasuke était perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto se réveilla. Il se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine. Le foncé était assis à table et fixait un point imaginaire sur le mur d'en face en mangeant des croissants.

-Sasuke… Sasuke…. SASUKE…, criait Naruto.

-Hein, quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, sursauta le foncé.

-Tu étais dans la lune, je crois…

- Euh oui, je pensais.

Naruto pris un croissant et le manga en vitesse.

-Bon, nous faisons quoi aujourd'hui, demanda Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Premier pas

-Bon, nous faisons quoi aujourd'hui, demanda Naruto.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas, répondit Sasuke.

- Humm, on pourrait aller voir un film.

-Bonne idée, pourquoi pas.

Les garçons s'habillèrent et sortirent de l'appartement de Naruto. Ils se dirigèrent vers la ville. Soudain, Sasuke glissa doucement sa main dans celle de Naruto. Celui-ci sursauta et regarda le foncé avec de grands yeux. L'Uchiwa lui fit un clin d'œil. Le blond se laissa faire et regarda ces pieds, les joues rouges. Les adultes les regardaient bizarrement. Les jeunes, eux, les suivaient du regard en ricanant. Sasuke leur envoyait des regards perçant et ils arrêtèrent de les regarder.

Une fois rendu au cinéma, ils se prirent deux billets. Le film commençait à 10 : 30 et il n'était que 10 :15. Ils devaient patienter 15 minutes. Les garçons décidèrent de se prendre un café dans le cybercafé à côté.

-Après le film, on fait quoi, demanda Sasuke.

-Euh, le film dure 2 heures, après on pourrait aller manger dans un restaurant.

-Bonne idée. J'ai une question… es-ce que ça te gêne trop que je te prenne la main devant plein de personnes?

- Euh, oui ça me gêne un peu, répondit Naruto. Mais j'aime bien la sensation. Je devrais contrôler ma timidité, mais c'est dur.

-Je peux arrêter aussi. C'est que je te trouve mignon et je veux que le monde sache que… qu'on est… qu'on peut être ensemble.

Le blond vit Sasuke rougir pour la première fois. Naruto rit un peu et mis sa main sur celle du foncé devant tout les clients du cybercafé.

- Dis, tu veux bien être mon petit ami?

Naruto fut pris de cour et s'étouffa avec son café. Il s'essuya et regarda Sasuke dans les yeux. On pouvait voir que ça lui demandait beaucoup de demander cela.

-C'est un peu rapide, je sais. On ne se connaît pas beaucoup, mais je pense vraiment que je tiens à toi.

-Je veux bien essayer… répondit Naruto, gêné.

Le blond vit le visage de Sasuke, habituellement froid et sombre, se réchauffer et s'illuminer.

Ils finirent leur café en silence et allèrent écouter leur film. Ils se tinrent la main tout le long.

Deux heures plus tard, ils sortirent de la salle et allèrent dans un restaurant de ramen. Après 3 bols pour Naruto et un seul pour Sasuke, les garçons retournèrent à l'appartement.

-On pourrait officialiser notre relation par un baiser, déclara Sasuke avec un regard pétillant.

Pour seule réponse, Naruto s'assit sur son lit et lui fit signe d'approcher. Le foncé s'assit à côté du blond. Ils se regardèrent avant de rapprocher leurs lèvres. Le baiser débuta lentement pour s'accélérer. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent. Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Naruto arrêta le baiser et pris le combiné.

-Oui?

* Naruto, c'est Shikamaru. Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui?*

-Je ne sais pas trop, pourquoi?

*Ino fait une petite fête, ça te dirait de venir?*

-Attend une minute.

Naruto regarda Sasuke et lui demanda s'il serait intéressé par une petite sortie chez Ino ce soir. Il répondit : «Pourquoi pas, à condition que tu me colle pour que les filles me laisse tranquille.» Le blond ria et accepta.

-Ça dérange si Sasuke vienne?

*Bien sûr que non. Tu connais Ino. Ça lui ferais un plaisir fou de le voir…*

-Ouin, bref c'est à quelle heure?

*8 :00 du soir à 4 :00 du matin*

-C'est bon. On y sera. Bye.

*Bye*

Naruto raccrocha et revint se mettre sur le lit à côté de Sasuke.

-Tu vas avoir des admiratrices ce soir, dit Naruto en riant.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, en autant que tu me protège. Est-ce que tu vas dire aux autres qu'on est ensemble?

-Je ne sais pas. Laissons-les le deviner.

-Je pourrais t'embrasser alors.

-Euh… oui, mais pas trop. Ça me gêne et tu le sais.

-Oui, oui.

Sasuke remis ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto pour finir le baiser qu'il avait commencé.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sasuke demanda :

-On pourrait aller prendre une douche ensemble.

Naruto le regarda bouche bée.

-Déjà. Ce n'est pas un peu tôt, non?

-Je peux attendre. C'est toi qui vois, mais j'ai hâte de voir ton joli petit corps.

Le blond rougie encore.

-Pas aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît.

-D'accord, mais je veux que tu enlève ton chandail comme consolation.

Naruto s'exécuta. Il était musclé à souhait. Sasuke bavait intérieurement. Le foncé appuya sa main au niveau du cœur de Naruto. Il senti des battements réguliers qui augmentait peu à peu la cadence. Il apposa son autre main sur le dos du blond. Celui-ci regardait Sasuke dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas le rouge aux joues cette fois.

-Enlève le tien aussi, demanda Naruto.

Sasuke enleva son chandail. Il prit la main du blond et la déposa sur son cœur. Le blond senti lui aussi des battements réguliers qui se changeaient en battements accélérés. Sasuke tenait Naruto par la taille tandis que celui-ci tenait le foncé par le cou. Le blond voyait toutes les cicatrices blanches que son père lui avait prodiguées. Ce malade n'avait épargné que très peu de place sur le beau corps de Sasuke. Il regardait aussi le mystérieux piercing que le foncé arborait au mamelon gauche. Il n'y avait pas de cicatrice somme quoi elle aurait été arraché. Pourtant son père était sadique. Naruto s'insultait intérieurement de penser cela.

-Il a l'air de t'intriguer mon piercing, dit Sasuke en riant.

-Oui ça m'intrigue. Ça doit faire mal, non?

-Si, ça fait très mal.

- Pourquoi tu te l'es fait alors?

-Parce que je trouve sa sexy. Non sans blague, c'est un symbole. Tous les hommes de ma famille en ont un depuis plusieurs générations. Mon frère en as un, mon père en avait un, mais il a du l'enlever à cause de la prison [Sasuke prononça le mot «père» avec amertume]. Je me suis fait percer quand j'avais douze ans. Ça veut dire que nous sommes une famille forte et puissante qui n'a pas peur d'avoir mal. C'est pour sa qu'il n'y a pas de cicatrices à proximité. Mon «père» n'y aurait jamais touché. Il aime trop l'image de notre famille.

-C'est étrange.

-Oui je sais. Tu veux que je l'enlève?

-Non, je trouve sa sexy, répondit Naruto en rougissant.

-Tu pourrais t'en faire un. Ce serait mignon sur toi aussi. Un petit rose ou bleu pâle, non? Sasuke parti à rire.

-Te fous pas de moi.

- Jamais je n'oserais, dit Sasuke en se retenant de ne pas pouffer de rire.

-Si je me fais percer le mamelon droit, cela voudrait dire qu'on se complète.

-Bonne idée, dit Sasuke en se léchant la lèvre de façon perverse.

-Je vais y penser et arrête de me regarder avec ce regard là.

-Pourquoi, tu n'aime pas mon regard pervers.

En disant cela Sasuke repris possession des lèvres de Naruto. Leurs lèvres se joignirent ensemble dans un baiser langoureux. Ils collèrent leur corps ensemble. Chacun sentait la chaleur que l'autre produisait. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'heure du souper [Dîner pour les français] arriva. Ils mangèrent un bol de ramens car c'était tout ce que le blond avait.

-Je vais prendre ma douche en premier, dit Sasuke en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Naruto attendit que le foncé ait fini de se laver. Celui-ci sorti avec une serviette autour de la taille. Il avait les cheveux mouillés, ce qui le rendait encore plus attirant. Naruto arrêta sa contemplation pour aller prendre sa douche lui aussi. Il en ressorti avec, lui aussi une serviette à la taille. Naruto découvrit un petit bout de papier sur son lit. Il était écrit : _Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Je suis allé chercher de l'alcool pour la soirée. Sasuke._ De l'alcool, Naruto n'en avait jamais pris. Tous ces amis en prenait, mais pas lui car il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour s'en payer et qu'il n'avait pas l'âge. Le blond s'assit à sa table et attendit que le foncé revienne.

Sasuke était au marché et regardait els alcools en vente. Il prit une caisse de 24 bières et 1 litre de Sangria. Ça fera l'affaire pour ce soir. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir. Tout à coup, il vit son frère entré dans le magasin avec 3 amis. L'un avait les cheveux blancs, mais il semblait jeune. Il supposa que c'était une teinture. Une autre avait les cheveux blond et très long, mais c'était un homme. _Étrange_, pensa Sasuke. Le dernier avait les cheveux rouges et semblait plus jeunes que les autres. _Il a à peu près mon âge. C'est étrange. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec des personnes plus vieilles que lui_, se demanda intérieurement le foncé. Sasuke se baissa automatiquement quand le groupe de 4 s'approchait de son emplacement. _Il fallait absolument qu'il se pointe maintenant, celui-là_, pensa-t-il. _Ah c'est bon, il s'en va dans la partie gauche du magasin. Je vais pouvoir aller payer par la droite._ Il se dirigea vers la caisse de droite.

-Votre carte, s'il vous plaît, demanda la caissière.

Sasuke la lui donna en regardant autour de lui si son frère était là. Elle la scruta attentivement et la lui rendit.

-Ça fera 35$.

Il les lui donna et sorti en vitesse du magasin. Le foncé se rendit à l'appartement de Naruto le plus rapidement possible.

Rendu à l'appartement il cogna et entra. Il vit le blond coucher sur son lit en train de regarder le plafond de sa chambre.

-Je suis de retour, dit Sasuke, en posant ses achats sur la table.

-J'ai vu ça, répondit Naruto en se levant de son lit. On va être en retard si on ne se dépêche pas.

-Je peux avoir un baiser de bienvenu au moins, demanda Sasuke avec un faux air piteux.

Naruto lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres et dit :

-Aller, on y va là?

-Oui, oui Naru-chan.

Naruto se raidit à ce nouveau nom.

-Comment tu m'as appelé?

-Naru-chan. Tu n'aime pas?

-Non c'est juste que… sa fait étrange.

Naruto donna un autre baiser à Sasuke et ils sortirent de l'appartement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je sais que je ne fais pas souvent de commentraire avant mes chapitres [En fait c'est mon premier!].**

**C'est pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Soirée mouvementée

Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent à la demeure d'Ino pour l'heure. Il y avait Sakura et Hinata de rendu. Les garçons entrèrent avec leur alcool.

-Je vois que tu as amené de la visite, déclara Ino en voyant Sasuke. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et un clin d'œil charmeur. Le foncé se contentait de faire un léger sourire.

Les garçons mirent leur alcool dans un coin et rejoignit le petit groupe composé d'Ino, Sakura et Hinata près de la table de la salle à manger.

-Alors, Sasuke, aimes-tu ta nouvelle école, demanda Sakura.

-Oui, j'aime bien les personnes qui y sont, répondit Sasuke en lançant un regard intense à Naruto. Le blond rougit aussitôt et détourna le regard. Les autres ne le remarquèrent même pas.

-Dis, Sasuke, tu as une petite amies, demanda Ino.

-Non, je n'en aie pas, mais il y a quelqu'un qui m'intéresse, répondit le foncé avec une sourire charmeur à toutes les filles qui rougirent. Sasuke en profitait pour caresser la cuisse de Naruto en dessous de la table. La victime le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Heu… Na…Naruto… tu vas… vas bien?, hésita Hinata.

-Heu, oui, je vais bien.

Hinata rougit sous le simple regard de Naruto.

On sonna à la porte et Kiba et Shikamaru entrèrent.

-Salut Naruto, salut Sasuke.

Les garçons firent un signe de tête aux nouveaux venus. Ceux-ci avaient apporté quelques bouteilles d'alcool.

-Ino, on ne va pas être beaucoup ce soir. Tout le monde à quelque chose à faire. Bref on va être nous 7 pour cette belle soirée.

-C'est dommage, mais on fera avec, déclara la blonde.

La soirée débuta tranquillement. Les trois filles étaient collées à Sasuke qui restait à côté de Naruto. Bientôt la soirée devient plus mouvementée du fait que tout le monde avait consommé de l'alcool. Il était 1 :00 et Naruto avait pris deux bières et deux ou trois gorgées de Sangria et déjà il n'avait plus les idées claires. Tout tournait autour de lui. Il sentait une chaleur l'entourer. Sasuke, lui, était totalement lucide, même après 6 bières et la moitié de la Sangria. Il prenait un malin plaisirs à faire tourner les filles en bourrique. De temps en temps, il jetait un regard à Naruto qui était assis à côté de lui et qui était assez drôle à voir.

-J'ai une idée, s'exclama Sakura. On pourrait se remémorer nos plaisirs d'enfances en jouant à vérité ou conséquences, non? Avec des conséquences d'adultes, cela va de soit.

-Au point ou tout le monde en ait, on pourrait apprendre des détails croustillants, dit Ino.

- Qui commence, demanda Sakura. Tiens, pourquoi pas Kiba.

-Mouais d'accord, répondit l'interpelé, déjà assez pompette. Vérité ou conséquence, Sasuke?

-Eu, vérité.

-On va poser des questions très intéressantes. Alors, es-tu vierge?

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui pour avoir la réponse tant attendu.

-Non.

-C'est à ton tour, Sasuke, répondit Ino avec entrain.

Vérité ou conséquence, Kiba?

-Moi j'adore les conséquences.

-Une petite vengeance… Embrasse Shikamaru pendant 5 secondes. T'es pas obligé avec la langue… Fait un chaste baisé.

Tout le petit groupe fut bouche bée devant la mine perverse de Sasuke, le découragement venant de Kiba et l'ennuie de Shikamaru.

-Vas-y, si t'est du jeu…, laissa planer Sasuke, satisfait de lui.

Kiba s'approcha doucement de Shikamaru qui ne bougea pas. Même qu'il le regardait amuser parce qu'il doutait qu'il le ferait. Kiba se rapprochait toujours, mal à l'aise et fini le parcourt en déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du flemmard. Sakura et Ino s'extasiait devant cette scène. Shikamaru ne bougeait pas et fixait les yeux de Kiba qui, lui, le regardait avec le rouge aux joues. Une fois le 5 secondes terminé, Kiba se retira rapidement et fixa ses pieds.

-J'avoue que je suis surpris mon cher Kiba, déclara Shikamaru en se retenant de rire. Tu embrasse bien.

-Là sa va, pas la peine de m'écraser comme ça.

Tout le monde parti à rire, sauf l'humilier qui regardait toujours ces pieds.

-C'est encore à ton tour, Kiba, mais change de victime, déclara Ino Tu pourras te venger tantôt.

-D'accord, je vais te prendre, toi. Vérité ou conséquence ma cher Ino.

-Vérité.

-Je m'en doutais, tu es une peureuse.

-Non, je surveille mes arrières, ce n'est pas pareil.

-Mouais, bon. Qui tu trouve le plus beau entre moi et Shika.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la pauvre Ino.

-Euuhh, c'est gênant à dire, mais je dirais que c'est Kiba le plus mignon.

-T'es pas trop jaloux mon Shika, demanda Kiba avec une pointe d'humour dans le ton.

-Non pas du tout, après tout c'est moi qui aie eu droit à tes lèvres, déclara Shikamaru avec sarcasme.

Kiba refixa ses chaussures avec gêne. Il murmura : «C'est pas gentil ça.»

-Vas-y, Ino, dit Sakura.

-Naruto, vérité ou conséquence?

Le blond était totalement ailleurs. Il fixait le planché et semblait être à deux doigt de s'endormir. Quand il entendit son nom, il redressa la tête rapidement et sentie l'étourdissement le gagner. Il entendait des voix venant de très loin. Il s'entendit répondre : «Conséquence». Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement et son cerveau faisait ce qu'il voulait.

-Bon, he bien. Enlève ton chandail.

Le groupe la regarda avec étonnement.

-Bah quoi, vous ne me direz pas que vous n'avez pas envie de le voir. On ne la jamais vue.

Les filles acquiescèrent de la tête et tout le monde se tourna vers Naruto. L'information ne s'était pas encore rendue au cerveau de celui-ci. Quand il eu compris, cela faisait déjà 5 minutes que la sentence avait été dite. Il entreprit d'enlever son chandail. Le blond y parvint avec miracle et il entendit les murmures des filles. Il vit aussi Hinata s'évanouir sans que personne n'y fasse attention. C'était une habitude chez elle.

-À ton tour Naruto, déclara Sakura.

Il senti quelque chose d'étrange en lui. Comme une force qui l'aspirait. Comme si quelqu'un essayait de l'enfermer dans son corps et de prendre sa place. Il commençait à paniquer, mais personne ne le voyait. La présence pris toute sa place et parla pour lui.

-Sakura, vérité ou conséquence?

-Je voudrai bien essayé une conséquence.

-Enlève ton chandail.

La sentence tomba comme un plomb sur le sol. Naruto n'avait pas voulu dire cela, mais la chose parlait à sa place. Jamais, il n'aurait osé faire cela à Sakura. Celle-ci s'exécuta devant les regards de ces amis. Cela laissa place à un soutien-gorge à dentelle rose bonbon. Kiba et Shikamaru ne se cachaient pas pour reluquer le dessous de la Sakura Haruno, une fille pudique.

-C'est à mon tour maintenant, dit la rosée avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. Shikamaru, vérité ou conséquence?

-Vérité.

-Dommage, alors, qui est la fille avec qui tu as couché le mois dernier. Je vous ai vu vous minoucher dans le bar. Je suppose que vous êtes allé chez toi ou chez elle après.

-Bien vue. Oui, je me suis un peu amuser avec elle. Elle se nomme Temari et elle est plus vieille que moi.

Kiba le regarda avec admiration et les filles le regardaient avec insignifiances. Hinata, elle, était toujours évanoui par terre. Elle ne se lèvera pas avant un bon moment.

-Alors, Naruto, vérité ou conséquence?

La chose à l'intérieur du blond pris encore la possession de son corps. Il entendu la chose murmurer : «Tu ne te rappelle pas de moi?» Naruto n'avait pas les idées claires alors il n'y pensa plus et laissa l'intrus diriger son corps.

-Conséquence.

-Encore, tu es bien courageux ce soir. Alors je te demanderais de faire un joli suçon dans le cou à Sakura. Une petite vengence.

La rosée regarda son bourreau avec des yeux mauvais. Naruto se leva et se mis derrière Sakura. Il se maintint avec sa chaise. Le blond descendit la bouche sur le cou de la victime. Celle-ci se raidit et attendit que Naruto finisse de sucer sa pauvre peau. Elle allait avoir une jolie sucette pour le retour des classes. Tout le monde lui posera des questions. Elle planifia sa vengence secrètement en regardant Shikamaru lui faire un sourire pervers. Une fois le travail de Naruto finit, il lâcha la peau de Sakura et se rassit à côté de Sasuke qui le regardait étrangement. Le groupe pouvait voir une marque violacée très prononcé sur la peau laiteuse de Sakura qui commençait à arborer une teinte rosée sur les joues.

-C'est à ton tour, Sakura, dit Ino.

-Ouais, je sais. Vérité ou conséquence Kiba?

-Conséquence, comme d'habitude.

-Alors… tu vas caller une bière.

-Rah, c'est rien ça, t'es trop gentille.

Kiba pris une bouteille de bière, l'ouvrit et la but en entière en seulement 5 minutes.

-Je crois que c'est mon tour. Alors Sasuke, t'es un homme… vérité ou conséquence.

-Conséquence si ça peut te faire plaisir mon cher Kiba.

-Embrasse tout le monde dans la salle pendant 5 minutes, sauf moi et Hinata, qui est encore par terre! Mais cette fois, avec la langue.

-Aw, jolie vengeance…

Sasuke se leva et se mit devant Ino. Celle-ci rougie un peu. Le foncé colla ces lèvres contre la blonde et introduisit sa langue doucement entre ces lèvres. Après 5 minute il se retira et laissa une Ino complètement sous le charme. Il se mit devant Sakura et fit la même chose qu'à Ino. Une fois devant Shikamaru, il ne pu retenir un sourire.

-Le beau Shika va tromper son petit ami… ce n'est pas bien ça!

Tout le monde rit excepter Kiba qui lui fit une grimace. Sasuke colla ces lèvres à celle de Shikamaru. Étonnamment, il ne paraissait pas vouloir résister outre mesure. Il entra sa langue entre les lèvres de sa victime et vit pendant une demie seconde qu'il ferma les yeux de pure délice.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas un, Kiba, tout le monde semble bien apprécier, s'exclama Sasuke en le regardant avec un sourire carnassier.

-Non merci, je ne suis pas gay ! Il te reste Naruto.

-Oui chef!

Sasuke se dirigea vers Naruto qui semblait absent.

-Naruto… tu m'entends?

-Euh, oui, marmonna ce dernier.

-Je dois t'embrasser alors prépare toi.

-Ah d'accord.

Tout le monde parut surpris de l'attitude du blond, mais il mettait la faute sur l'alcool. Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto lentement. Soudain, celui-ci mis ces mains derrière la tête du foncé et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leur langue se mélangea à une vitesse folle sous les regards étonnés des autres personnes. Sasuke se laissa faire et apprécia ce moment de pur délice. Au bout de 5 minutes, Naruto tenait toujours Sasuke par l'arrière de la tête et leur bouche ne s'était toujours pas quittée. Sakura se racla la gorge doucement. Les deux garçons se tenaient toujours. Shikamaru pouffa de rire en regardant la mine déconfite des deux filles.

-Désolé, les filles, je crois qu'il aime bien les garçons, ce cher Sasuke.

-C'est pas juste, c'est toujours les plus beaux qui sont pris, pleurèrent les filles, toujours en train de regarder la scène.

On vit Hinata revenir à elle tranquillement. Elle retourna embrasser le plancher quand elle vit Naruto et Sasuke s'embrasser.

-Bon, elle, on la perdu pour la soirée, s'exclama Kiba. Je crois que ces deux là devraient retourner à l'appartement de Naruto. Ils ont peut-être des choses à faire et on les dérange.

-Ouais, une bonne idée ça mon petit Kiba, tu viens avec moi, on va aller faire des choses nous aussi, déclara Shikamaru en lui envoyant un regard pervers et se léchant les lèvres de façon sensuelle.

- Rah, toi, tu ne la ramène pas, d'accord!

-Oui mon chéri…

-J'vais te taper.

-Viens je t'attends, ne peut s'empêcher de rajouter Shikamaru avant de se lever et de courir pour échapper à Kiba.

-C'est deux là sont vraiment pareil, soupira Ino.

-Adieux rêve de mariage avec le beau Sasuke…, soupira à son tour Sakura.

-Ouais…

-Euh, Sasuke, Naruto, la soirée est finit pour vous.

Les interpelées se lâchèrent à contrecoeur.

-Je crois qu'on devrait aller chez toi Naruto, dit Sasuke en ramassant son reste d'alcool.

-Ouais, réussit à dire le blond.

Sasuke aida Naruto à se lever et ils partirent pour l'appartement de Naruto.


End file.
